


Blood and Kisses

by we_all_fall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Human Sam Winchester, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire Lucifer (Supernatural), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_all_fall/pseuds/we_all_fall
Summary: A Samifer oneshot. Lucifer's a vampire. Sam breaks into his house and gets caught.





	Blood and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on wattpad, but it's not stealing I just figured I'd post it two places to see what happened. I've never posted a fic in two places before.   
> I don't feel very good about how this came out. I think it's pretty cheezy and cliché. I dunno. I don't like it. Lemme know what you think.

Was it wrong to steal to save a life? Sam wasn’t sure. But it didn’t matter if it was wrong, because his beloved brother Dean would die if he didn’t get medicine. Dean was all Sam had. So Sam was desperate enough to break into Lucifer the vampire’s house to steal medicine that Sam was too poor to buy.  

Lucifer hated humans, but as long as Sam wasn’t caught he’d be fine. It was going well, but Sam was still looking for the right medicine when- 

A hand clenched around Sam’s throat. His back smashed into a wall. He was kneed in the gut. He couldn’t breathe. 

He was paralysed by an icy, inhuman pair of glowing blue eyes. Lucifer. 

The vampire just stared into Sam’s eyes for an awkwardly long time. Sam’s head spun from lack of oxygen; Lucifer was choking him. Sam was afraid he’d faint from lack of air. 

“What are you doing here?” Lucifer finally demanded in a deep, rough voice. 

Sam opened and closed his mouth weakly, trying to breathe. He clutched at Lucifer’s hand and tried to tug it away from his windpipe, but he was human and he had nothing on Lucifer’s strength. 

Lucifer’s hand loosened, but stayed on Sam’s neck. 

Sam gasped in air and just breathed for a minute. 

“Answer me,” Lucifer snapped, tightening his grip for just a moment to scare Sam into answering. 

“I- I was just-” Sam stammered, not having a good answer. 

Lucifer’s eyes flashed red. 

“I was just trying to save my brother!” Sam said hurriedly, “He- he’s sick, and I can’t afford to buy medicine, and I was just gonna take a little bit to try to help him get better!” 

Lucifer’s cold blue eyes hardened. 

Sam swallowed weakly. 

“So,” Lucifer hissed, “You were going to break into my house and rob me, human.” He picked Sam up by his throat and threw him to the floor away from the wall. 

“You say human like it’s an insult,” Sam complained, trying to focus on something besides the total accuracy of Lucifer’s argument. 

“It is an insult,” Lucifer snapped, moving with inhuman speed to straddle Sam’s waist and pin him to the ground. 

Sam struggled. He tried every trick he knew to throw Lucifer off, but he just couldn’t win. Finally he gave up with an angry growl. 

“Humans are the worst,” Lucifer continued, hair glinting gold in the lamplight, “You arrogant, thieving, cheating, lying, beautiful ants!” 

Sam raised an eyebrow cockily. “You think I’m beautiful?” 

“Damn you humans,” Lucifer spat, “I should drink you dry.” 

“My blood won’t taste good,” Sam lied hurriedly. He had no idea what his blood would taste like. 

“Lying,” Lucifer snapped angrily. 

“I’m not,” Sam snapped back, pissed at being caught. 

“Let’s find out,” Lucifer said speculatively. 

“Wait!” Sam gasped, eyes wide with fear. He didn’t want to die. 

Lucifer pinned Sam’s wrists up over his head and leaned down. He fastened his lips to Sam’s neck. There was a sharp pain, and then Sam could feel Lucifer sucking out his blood. Sam thrashed at first, but then it started to feel good and his muscles wouldn't obey him when he tried to get them to push Lucifer away. Why did having his blood sucked out of him feel so  _ good _ ? 

Sam whined involuntarily. His breath came in short gasps, and he rubbed his crotch area against Lucifer’s body. Lucifer moaned softly into Sam’s neck, making Sam’s hips jerk sharply as he whimpered Lucifer’s name. 

But the pleasure faded into dizziness and fear as Lucifer kept drinking more and more. Sam’s vision went blurry, and he started losing the feeling in his body. Soon he wasn’t properly aware of what was happening anymore, and he might’ve fainted. 

Sam felt cold when he was aware again. He was shivering and wrapped in fuzzy blankets. Lucifer was standing over him. His eyes were blue, so blue. He looked almost worried. Sam frowned. Nobody that beautiful should look worried. 

Lucifer pressed a cup to Sam’s lips. Sam figured he could just force him to drink it if it was poisoned, so he opened his mouth and drank the liquid obediently. Carrot juice. Sam smiled. No vampire who had carrot juice could be that evil, right? After the carrot juice Lucifer hand fed Sam crackers. Sam was starting to enjoy himself. He wasn’t sure why Lucifer hadn’t killed him yet, but he didn’t seem hostile anymore and Sam had missed being pampered. 

“I’m going to make you an offer,” Lucifer stated, “And you’re going to say yes to me.” 

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Awfully sure of yourself, aren’t you?” 

“You will say yes,” Lucifer repeated. 

Sam didn’t have a response to that, so he asked something else. “How’d my blood taste?” 

“You’re a dirty little liar,” Lucifer told him. 

“Good, then?” Sam asked, smirking. 

“You’ve the best blood I’ve ever tasted.” 

“Oh.” Now Sam really wanted to know why he was still alive. 

“You are going to be my blood slave, and in return I’ll give the medicine you tried to steal,” Lucifer said, “I’ll make sure your brother is in perfect health as soon as possible.” 

“Blood slave,” Sam repeated weakly. 

“Exactly.” 

Sam hesitated. His cheeks slowly reddened as he thought about having his blood sucked out regularly. “Yes,” he mumbled. 

“I told you you’d say yes,” Lucifer said smugly. 

Sam rolled his eyes, blushing. 

“Tell me about your brother’s sickness,” Lucifer ordered. 

Sam did so, and Lucifer quickly identified the illness and got out the medicine Dean would need to take. He gave Sam quick instructions on how to administer it and then told him to bring it to his brother as fast as he could. 

Sam stood up for the first time since Lucifer had drunk so much of his blood, and he nearly fell right back down. His head spun, and Lucifer caught him around the waist and held him against his body. Their faces were close together. Dizzy and not thinking clearly, Sam leaned forward just slightly to press his lips to Lucifer’s in a sloppy and disoriented kiss. 

Lucifer’s lips were perfectly still under Sam’s, so Sam hurriedly pulled back. He tried to pull away from Lucifer but didn’t manage it and made himself dizzy again. He dropped his spinning head to Lucifer’s shoulder. “‘M sorry,” he said weakly, “I’m just really dizzy, and you’re really cute, and I’m sorry and I wasn’t thinking straight. I-” 

Lucifer cut Sam off with a laugh. “You most definitely weren’t thinking  _ straight _ ,” he teased. 

Sam’s cheeks flushed. “I- I’m gay. You’re probably straight, and I just made a big fool out of myself, and I’d get it if you just want to eat me now, and-” 

Lucifer cut Sam off again, this time by pulling his head up and kissing him. Sam melted into the kiss with a low moan. Lucifer smirked. 

The kiss was intense. The taste of Sam’s blood on Lucifer’s lips made it feel wild and dangerous in a way that made Sam’s head spin. Lucifer was skilled with his tongue, and the way his sharp teeth nipped at Sam’s lips made his knees weak. He could be happy being kissed by Lucifer forever. 

“I’m not gonna mind being your blood slave,” Sam gasped out when the kiss broke. His lips were bruised a pretty bright red and his hazel irises were mostly taken over by the black of his pupils. 

“Good,” Lucifer smirked, “Now go save your brother.” 

“Right,” Sam said, pulling away from Lucifer and heading for the door. “I- I guess I’ll see you-?” 

“Come back here in two days at sunset,” Lucifer ordered crisply. 

“OK,” Sam agreed meekly enough. 

At the door, Lucifer plucked a red rose and handed it to Sam. Sam took it, smiling when their fingers brushed. 

It was unclear which of them initiated the kiss. It started as a goodbye peck and didn’t stop, growing into a passionate, fiery kiss. Which turned into a makeout session where Sam clutched Lucifer’s shoulders and moaned while Lucifer tongue fucked him. 

Finally Lucifer pushed Sam away. “Go,” he ordered. 

Sam hesitated. “What if I want to see you before the two days are up?” 

“Then you’ll show up at night and knock politely on the door. And I might answer, human.” 

“I have a name,” Sam protested. 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “You do? I hadn’t realised,” he said sarcastically. 

“You could use it,” Sam suggested. 

“If I knew it,” Lucifer pointed out, “You neglected to tell me, so I’m calling you human.” 

“Oh,” Sam said, “Sorry, I forgot. I’m Sam.” 

“Until next time, then, Sammy,” Lucifer said. 

“It’s Sam.” 

“Human or Sammy,” Lucifer said, “Pick.” 

Sam bitchfaced. “Fine.” 

“You didn’t pick,” Lucifer noted, grinning. 

Sam’s bitchface increased in bitchiness. 

“My human Sammy it is, then,” Lucifer said, “See you tomorrow night, Sammy my human.” 

The ‘my’s made Sam blush, and he didn’t bother objecting. Instead he pressed his bruised lips to Lucifer’s for one more kiss. Lucifer kissed back, running his fingers through Sam’s long hair and tugging. Sam whimpered. 

Lucifer bit down hard on Sam’s lip, and blood electrified their kiss. Sam’s head spun again from blood loss as they kissed and kissed and kissed, their mouths linked by strings of blood and saliva when they broke to breathe each other’s air. 


End file.
